


Thank You

by StephHoechlin



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Couch Sex, Dom Frank Castle, F/M, Hurt Frank Castle, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephHoechlin/pseuds/StephHoechlin
Summary: Sometimes the best way to say thank you is rough sex that wakes the neighbours.





	Thank You

Your shift at the café was almost over; you were the last one there as you’d been designated to lock up for the night. Half an hour remained until the closing time of ten o’clock when you heard the door open from the front of the shop, causing you to look out and see a tall man dropping down at one of the tables; a cap pulled low over his face as you approached him.

“What can I get you?” you asked; only just catching the way he glanced at you from underneath the hat.

“Coffee, black.” His voice was gruff and deep; rather pleasant to listen to in your opinion. You nodded and retreated back to behind the counter, starting the coffee machine and making a new batch; the previous had been sitting around for about an hour. The man didn’t seem much of a talker; so once the coffee was done you placed it in front of him without saying anything, moving to clear up a couple of booths you’d left from earlier. 

The next half an hour went by slowly and in silence; the man remaining where he sat for the whole time while you’d continued cleaning up, but right as you were about to tell him it was closing time something outside of the window caught your eye. Glancing up you saw the silhouettes of three men; all of which were carrying guns and heading straight for your workplace. You moved away from the window with a small gasp before a large weight collided into you from the side; a hand cradling the back of your head so it wouldn’t hit the floor as the man had taken you to the ground, covering your body with his as a shower of glass and bullets hit the café. Your eyes screwed shut as a frightened whimper slipped past your lips, clutching into the front of his jacket as the rain of bullets continued; however, you soon found yourself hauled back up onto your feet which prompted you to open your eyes. 

“Get in the back.” He stated, letting you go to which you stumbled away to the back of the café; tucking yourself into one of the metal trollies used to cart deliveries. Forcing yourself to stay quiet you glanced wearily at the door, dreading the thought of one of the armed men entering and finding you there; covering your mouth with your hand as the loud sounds of gunfire and fighting had moved to inside of your workplace. 

The sound of footsteps approaching the door had you squeezing your eyes shut and using both hands to cover your mouth, preventing the whimper of fright that wanted to escape you while straining your ears to hear what the person was doing; hoping it was the man who had saved you before. Your eyes opened automatically when the door was swung open; relieved that you’d had enough sense to hide out of view of the doorway, listening as heavy footsteps entered the storage room. Spying a pan balanced precariously near you, you reached out and carefully picked it up; holding it close to your chest as you waited. The moment came to use it when an unfamiliar man’s face appeared directly in front of you, leading to you swinging your arm back in the limited amount of space you had and slamming the metal pan straight into his face; hearing him yell in pain and stumble back which gave you room to move. 

“Bitch!” he growled, trying to grab you but you’d already gotten out of your previous hiding space; hitting him round the head again and producing a metallic clang when you made contact successfully once more. You continued hitting the man until he was slumped on the floor; unconscious and bleeding from his nose. Staring in shock at what you’d just done you took a deep breath to calm yourself before spinning around and raising the pan once more when you heard another set of footsteps; only to see that it was the man that had ordered black coffee half an hour previous, catching the way he glanced down at the man by your feet before looking at your face again. 

“Get out of here.”

“Are you…okay?” you questioned tentatively, noticing the blood you were certain was his staining his clothes; lowering the pan as you took in his appearance. 

“Leave before the other come.” He stated, ignoring your question and walking over; taking the cooking utensil from you and motioning to the door. “Go.” You hesitated for a few more seconds before complying with his demand, stepping around the large man and heading for the door; glancing back briefly once more before quickly leaving your place of work, not wanting to be around to explain to the police or your boss. It was past the end of your shift anyway.

For some reason you didn’t want to return to your apartment just yet; instead you wandered around the city, the area still being bright enough by street lamps and lit up by bars and nightclubs for you to feel safe walking around during the night. Once it was past eleven, however, you turned and began making your way home; glad to not have the morning shift at the café the next day. As you were passing the entrance to an alleyway the strong coppery smell of blood hit your nose, making it scrunch up as you slowed to a stop; peering into the darkness before taking out your phone and using the flashlight app to be able to see clearly. 

“I knew you weren’t okay.” You commented, seeing the man from the café who had potentially saved your life sitting on the ground slumped back against the brick wall; bleeding from numerous places on his body.

“Go home.” His voice was rough; like he was masking the pain he felt, and you consequently ignored what he said as you approached him; making his dark eyes squint as he tilted his head back to look up at you.

“I’m not leaving you to bleed out in a dirty alley when you saved my life.” You stated, pocketing your phone and offering your hands out to him; waiting patiently as he simply stared at them. “They won’t bite.” You wiggled your fingers slightly before tightly grasping his larger hands when he eventually took them, bracing yourself and helping him as much as you could to pull himself back up onto his feet. You didn’t ask who or what he was; you simply began leading him towards your apartment, knowing he must be good as he’d saved you from a shower of bullets and glass with his own body. 

You were aware that every now and then he would look at you from his place beside you; not allowing himself to lean on you, though you took it upon yourself to wrap an arm around his middle to make sure he stayed up; although you probably wouldn’t be much use to the man if he did fall. The two of you remained silent and after about ten minutes you came to the doors of your apartment building; nothing too spectacular, but it was in a slightly nicer part of Hell’s Kitchen. You were thankful that this complex had an elevator, bundling the both of you inside and riding it up to the fifth floor where you lived; shuffling down the short hall and entering your moderately sized apartment before locking the door behind you. While you did so the injured man made his way over to the kitchen area and dropped himself down onto one of the wooden chairs, leaving you to follow behind him and retrieve the medical supplies you had collected over the years; you were clumsy so you had quite the variety you considered necessities. 

“Not that I mean to sound too forward, but you’re going to have to strip so I can see where the blood’s coming from.” Staring at him expectantly you caught the slight arch of an eyebrow before he shrugged the leather jacket off; his hands grasping the bottom of the shirt he was wearing and swiftly pulling it over his head, draping the black material over the back of the chair he was in. “(Y/n).” He looked at you and you shrugged, opening the first aid box. “Just thought I should give you my name before I start touching you.” The corner of his lips twitched ever so slightly; if you’d blinked at the time he did it you would have missed the miniscule movement completely. 

“Frank.” You nodded and he sat back, motioning for you to do whatever it was you needed; prompting you to drop your gaze and rake your eyes over his bare torso, immediately seeing what looked like a bloody bullet wound to his side. You weren’t squeamish, you never had been, so it didn’t bother you to crouch down and inspect the injury more clearly; just catching the shiny piece of bronze that was lodged in the hole. 

“Well, there’s bad and good news.” Glancing back up at his face you saw his dark eyes staring down at you, rocking back on your heels slightly as you reached up and pulled the medical box down onto the floor where you could reach it easier. “The bad news is that you have a bullet stuck in your side; the good news is I can pull it out. The really bad news, however, is that it’ll hurt like shit.” You pulled a pair of surgical tweezers out and tapped them expectantly, looking up at the man and catching the way he raised an eyebrow.

“You have surgical tools?”

“My friend was a nurse and snuck them out for me. I’m clumsy; used these more than once for industrial-sized splinters.” You shrugged. “I’m quite swift with them now. So, you’re lucky.” He surprised you by letting out a chuckle, smiling as his previous terse expression faded; seeing him slump against the back of the chair.

“Go ahead. It’s gotta come out anyway.” Shuffling closer on your knees you placed your hand on his side right beside the wound; gently easing it open ever so slightly and beginning the task of prying the bullet out with the tweezers, feeling his muscles tense beneath your touch until you released him a few seconds later; the bullet firmly held between the clamps in your hand. “You are fast.” He breathed out a chuckle which had you flashing a grin at him, placing the tool and bullet down on the table before pressing your palm against his warm chest when he went to get up.

“Sit down. I’m not done with you yet, Frank.” His eyebrows arched, but he complied and sat back down; a small smirk curling one corner of his lips when he caught you eyeing his muscular chest and you shuddered lightly as you briefly let your fingertips brush against his skin. “You can’t go walking around with a hole in your side; I have to cover it.” You muttered, ripping open a few antiseptic wipes and using them to clean around the wound as well as very gingerly the injury itself; hearing the slight grunt that came from the back of his throat as you did so. “Sorry.”

“S’fine.” He grumbled, letting you continue until it was clean and the blood was beginning to clot which meant he was bleeding less; finding one of the larger bandage plasters you had and sticking it in place so the hole was completely covered and dirt had no chance of getting in.

“Let me look at your face.” You murmured, kneeling between his legs and reaching up to gently grasp his jaw; tilting his head so you could see better. Using another of the wipes you began wiping the dried blood and grime from his face; aware of his dark coloured eyes staring at you rather intensely while you counted the bruises adorning his skin. “You need to look after yourself better.”

“You don’t know who I am?”

“Should I?” you asked back, cleaning a small cut you’d just located on his forehead; your gaze remaining on the task at hand.

“Heard of the man people called The Punisher?”

“Mhm.” You hummed, sticking the cut together with a couple of steri-strips. “The supposed vigilante of Hell’s Kitchen. I agree with what he’s doing.” You paused and sat back on your legs, focusing on a bruise forming along his collar bone. “My parents were killed by a gang; if I was brave enough and stronger I would go after the ones who broke my family and kill them. I don’t blame him for what he’s doing. I’d do exactly the same.”

“Castle.”

“Huh?” You lifted your eyes to meet his; his own larger hand lightly tugging yours away from his face.

“Frank Castle.” You realised he was saying his full name, but it didn’t click until a few moments after.

“You, you’re him?” He nodded once. “You saved me.”

“You made good coffee.” He shrugged, bringing a smile to your lips which flashed a hint of your teeth to the man. “What gang?”

“Don’t know. I just know that they had tattoos of numbers on the insides of their arms.” You said quietly, reaching out and brushing the pad of your thumb over his bruised knuckles. “Do they hurt?”

“Not for a long time.”

******************************************************************************************************

It had been a few days since you’d patched up The Punisher in your apartment; and you were back at work doing the late shut again as everything had been cleaned up to get the café open and running again to make money. The TV on one side of the space was left on the news for background noise; no one in the café as the couple had just left, leaving you once more in the familiar position of being alone to close up. Your ears perked slightly at the sound of breaking news, drifting your eyes over to the illuminated screen to see what had happened in Hell’s Kitchen this time. 

“Six bodies have been found in an alley in the heart of Hell’s Kitchen; they all seem to be part of the Vito gang from the numbers tattooed on their arms. Has the Punisher been the cause of more deaths on his vigilante mission?” You tuned out the rest of what the news reporter was saying when your eyes made contact with the familiar tattoo shown on the screen, feeling your eyes become ever so slightly glassy when you realised what Frank had done; he’d remembered you telling him how your family was murdered. The sound of the door opening had you looking over to see the familiar dark figure that had come into the café a few days previous; soon finding yourself hurrying around the counter towards him, making contact and hugging him with your arms wrapped around his middle; feeling the man tense as you caught him off guard.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Tilting your head back you looked up at his bruised face half obscured by a baseball cap, giving him a look that had him arching an eyebrow.

“You know what. Thank you.” One corner of his lips barely twitched up into the beginnings of a smile. “Why did you do it?” He shrugged with one shoulder, causing your lips to part in order to say something before you pulled your hand away from his side when you touched something wet; revealing your now red palm. “Are you hurt?” you gasped, releasing him and darting to his side to inspect where your hand had been; feeling him gently close his hand around the top of your arm. 

“Not mine.” Without a word you stepped around the man and flicked the lock to shut the doors of the café, turning the sign to closed before grabbing one of his hands which was also covered in blood and tugging him towards the back where the restrooms were.

“You’re not gonna get everything off until you shower, but we can get rid of the most obvious stains.” You commented, propping the door of the disabled access restroom open and taking him inside; the larger space giving room to move as you turned the sink taps on. “Off.” You motioned to his hoodie and shirt; once again having him arch an eyebrow at your demanding tone.

“Why do you always want my clothes off?”

“Because you’re always covered in blood; both times I’ve seen you.” You answered, glancing down at yourself to find that your own shirt had spots of blood due to you hugging him. “You could have warned me before I hugged you.” You grumbled, taking off your apron which you dropped carelessly to the floor.

“I didn’t know you were going to.”

“You should have. I told you about my parents and you avenged them; common sense would say I would thank you.” Without too much thought you pulled the shirt over your head and began scrubbing it under the hot tap, burning your hands now and again as you washed the majority of the red away; leaving faint pink stains behind. A warm presence behind you had you realising what you’d so thoughtlessly done, rendering a light slightly bashful blush tinting your cheeks as you discretely glanced backwards to see the large bare chest of the man you were helping a second time. “Uh, sorry.” You jumped lightly as his large warm hands curled around either side of your waist, swallowing a little heavily as you could feel the heat radiating from his bare torso.

“I never thanked you for your stubbornness a few days ago.”

“Stubbornness?”

“You didn’t leave me in the alley like I told you to.”

“I was thanking you for saving my life. You could have gotten shot. Well…you did get shot actually.” Your breath hitched in your throat as his lips skimmed the back of your shoulder, feeling the way they curved upwards ever so slightly from your reaction to what he was doing; blushing lightly at the fact his touch was causing goose bumps to appear on your skin, the way he trailed his fingers slowly up your sides and closer to the bottom edge of your bra had your nipples responding at the tingling sensation by budding tightly into little beads inside the cups of your bra.

“You like me touching you?” he whispered, brushing his mouth against your ear as his hands stopped teasingly directly under your bra; thumbs barely pushing into the material which had a silent groan slipping past your lips.

“If you’re going to do anything I am not doing it in a bathroom at work. Either we go back to mine or wherever the hell you live.” That seemed to be the permission he needed as you found yourself being manhandled back into your shirt before he almost ripped his own putting it on again, releasing a surprised squeak when the large man picked you up into his arms and swiftly walked straight out of the café; seemingly not caring that you should have closed it up. Your arms subconsciously went around his neck as he carried you through the dark streets of New York, recognising the way he was taking and feeling the beginnings of a smile tugging at the corners of your lips. “Should I be worried you remember the way to my apartment?”

“Maybe.” He chuckled, entering the apartment complex you lived in and calling the elevator; prompting you to stick your fingers into your pocket to retrieve your door key for when you arrived. A small slightly shocked gasp escaped you when Frank dropped you back down onto your feet; not giving you enough time to register as he dragged you into the lift and immediately grabbed your face and kissed you hard as soon as the door shut, leaving you fumbling to press the button to take you up to your floor. A muffled moan sounded past your lips as your softer body moulded to the front of his muscular one, earning yourself an appreciative grunt as his large hands grasped the backs of your thighs; seemingly effortlessly lifting you up once more, your legs automatically wrapping around his waist to keep yourself up.

Your mind was completely occupied by the man touching you that you didn’t realise the elevator had stopped and Frank was hurrying down the hall to where your apartment was; only becoming briefly aware when your elderly neighbour made a slight sound of shock when the both of you passed her as she had just opened her door. Paying her no mind the man continued until he reached the front door to your home; instantly shoving the door open once you took a few rushed moments to unlock it, kicking it shut again behind the two of you and not making it to your bedroom when he dropped you down onto the couch; coming down with you due to your legs circled entirely around him.

“You okay with this?” he rumbled, breaking far enough away to stare down at you with dark brown eyes that had turned to almost black from the rough kiss back in the lift. 

“If I wasn’t you would already be long gone.” You breathed, digging your heels into the small of his back as you used your feet to shove your shoes off; your hands already up the front of his shirt and running your fingers over the planes of his chest and stomach. “Stop staring and start touching me.” You demanded, causing a small smile to grace one corner of his mouth before he complied by literally ripping the shirt from your body; your protest cut short when his hands squeezed your breasts which had you moaning at the rough touch.

“You like it rough?” he questioned, arching an eyebrow as he trailed one of his hands up and experimentally wrapped it around your throat; being surprised when your body arched up into his at the harsh action. “Well damn.”

“Frank.” You chastised, making him chuckle before both of his hands returned to your body; swiftly unclasping your bra and revealing your bare chest to him. The smirk that graced his lips had the heat pooling between your thighs increase as he took in the sight of your budded nipples, teasingly running the pads of his thumbs over them and watching as you shuddered from the intimate touch. Dipping his head down you breathed out shakily as his lips enclosed around your left nipple, teasing it with the tip of his tongue as your fingers buried into his hair; gripping it tightly and tugging it every now and then when your fingers contracted.

Biting down on your lip you bucked your hips up, inhaling sharply as the friction of your clothed heat rubbing against the hard lump in his jeans had a pleasurable jolt jumping through you; continuing to basically dry hump the man as his mouth remained on your chest. Having enough of his teasing you reached a hand down and grabbed him roughly through his jeans; immediately having his body jerk downwards into yours at the contact and feeling the vibration of his groan directly through your nipple which had a strange shudder shooting through you. Your fingers massaged the entire outline of his erect length; silently marvelling at how big it seemed to be in your hand before he lifted himself off you and simply looked down at you, reaching down and taking your hand off him which had you aiming a questioning look at him.

“Patience.” He tutted, watching as you watched him remove his belt; feeling your breath hitch as he leant over you and tied your wrists together above your head. “I still have to thank you yet.” You watched wide eyed as he trailed his lips down the length of your body, letting out a breathy moan as his tongue briefly dipped teasingly into your navel before coming to a stop at the waistband of your jeans; popping the button and pulling the zip down with his teeth which had you squirming ever so slightly due to the dampness seeping through your panties. Frank seemed to realise the problem and swiftly tugged the jeans off with the smirk still present on his face, anchoring your hips down with one hand while he rubbed you through the thin lacy material with his thumb; having your thighs tense as the lace caused friction against your stimulated clit. “Hmm, no wonder you were uncomfortable in those jeans. You’re so wet for me already.” He growled, fisting his hand into the flimsy material and yanking them off you; leaning down and licking through your wet folds with nor warning which had you crying out in pleasure. 

“Please! God, yes!” you cried, arching closer to him despite the arm he had over your hips; desperate to get more of him and screwing your eyes shut as you let your body give in to the pleasure the man was giving you. Your thighs began to tremble as he relentlessly used his tongue on your swollen clit, moaning and throwing your head back into the couch as he thrust two of his fingers into you; your wetness making itself known in the form of a slight squelching sound every time he thrust his fingers, but you were too distracted to care about the slightly embarrassing sound your body was producing from your arousal. Bringing your arms down you fisted your tied hands into his hair, gripping tightly as he pumped his fingers faster; the moan escaping you as you came causing your cheeks to flush pink as your walls contracted hard around his digits, trembling as your orgasm eased and aware the man was now looming over you once more.

“Did I say you could move your arms?”

“I don’t give a shit.” You breathed, re-opening your eyes and gazing dazedly up at him which had the large man chuckling lightly at your response. “You just gave me the best damn orgasm of my life.”

“I’m far from finished.”

“Good.” You stated, catching his smile before you somehow managed to manuver your bound hands towards his crotch; hearing the quiet moan that escaped him as you fiddled with the button and zipper, the task being more difficult due to your restricted movement. Bracing his arms either side of your head he let you continue what you were doing; soon having his cock free of his jeans and boxers, moaning at the heavy feel of him in your palms; curling your fingers around the thick shaft and stroking him. “I can’t wait for you to be in me.” You breathed, spreading your legs a little further apart for him to settle comfortably between them; whining when he retracted from you and stood beside the couch where you were so placidly and willingly laid out for him.

“That is a damn beautiful sight.” He muttered, stripping himself of his clothing before positioning himself over you once more. “You want me in you?”

“Yes.” Your hands immediately grasped the back of his neck once he had removed his belt from your wrists and pulled him down, catching him off guard and causing his body to fall onto yours; every possible part of you now covered by the warm man as you brought his lips to yours. As you pushed your tongue past his lips into his mouth his hands curled around your thighs and hitched your legs back up around his waist, humming in satisfaction when his hard member pressed against your wet heat; accepting him fully as he kissed you deeply and swallowed the sound of your moan when he lined himself up and pushed the whole of him inside of you. He stilled to let your body get used to his larger size, feeling just how tight you were and figuring he was stretching you more than you had been before; letting the feeling of smugness sink in as he broke his mouth away from yours, gazing down into your eyes with his own dark orbs.

“You okay?”

“Frank, you feel so good.” A tiny smile played on his lips at your moan, reaching one of his hands up to cup the side of your face as he slowly began to move; pulling out and pushing back in at an agonisingly slow pace. The pad of his thumb traced along your jaw and reached your bottom lip, prompting you to part your lips which had his thumb entering your mouth; enclosing your lips around it and sucking while your tongue swirled around the tip of it.

“Fuck.” He hissed; your actions seemingly snapping his resolve and quickly having the man pounding into you with deep hard thrusts, causing your head to be thrown back and your toed curling from the pleasure. Moans ripped from your throat at his rough pace; his thumb slipping free of your mouth and his hand once again returned to your throat, wrapping his fingers around it and pressing down just enough to have you gasping but not depleting you of oxygen completely. 

“Frank!” you moaned; your eyes squeezing shut as the familiar warming sensation began to build up in your abdomen again, digging your nails into his skin as you gripped the tops of his arms. Your legs hooked securely around his waist as he fucked you down into your couch; not caring that the loud noises of praise you were making could be heard through the wall to your neighbour’s apartment next door, clutching the man close to you as he whispered in your ear.

“You like being pounded, huh?”

“Yes!” you gasped while opening your eyes, bucking up into his body and meeting his thrusts when his free hand slipped between your two slick bodies; harshly rubbing your clit with his fingers which had your vision flashing white as your second orgasm shot through you at an alarming rate, causing you to scream in pleasure as your walls contracted around him.

“Jesus.” He grunted, releasing your throat and grasping your hip instead; continuing to rub your clit and pump into you until your body jerked and trembled beneath him, successfully over-stimulated by his touch which had you whimpering as your muscles turned to jelly as the man chased his own orgasm; not lasting much longer due to your reaction and the feel of you around him. “God, (y/n).” he groaned, slowing his thrusting as you felt him spurting his warm cum into you; breathing heavily as he almost collapsed on top of you.

It took a little while, but you managed to get your breath relatively back to normal and ran your hands continuously over his back; being able to feel the slightly raised bumps of old scars littered here and there as you did so. Frank seemingly regained his strength and lifted himself off of you; simultaneously pulling out of you and collecting your limp body into his arms, switching positions so he was lying on his back on the couch and you were draped over the top of him.

“You know, I’m not worried you know the way to my apartment.” You breathed, making him huff out a chuckle as his fingers skimmed lightly over your smooth skin; tensing briefly when his fingertips ran over your sides. “In fact, I’m kinda glad you do know.”

“Oh? Why would that be?” Lifting your head you cast your eyes over his bruised face, noticing the slightly amused smile gracing his kissable lips to which you couldn’t help yourself and pressed a short kiss to them to fulfil the urge.

“Cause if you ever need a booty call just drop in.”

“You would be much more than a booty call.” He chuckled, tracing his fingers over the side of your face and brushing the hair away from your eyes. “But if you’re offering this again, I would be a foolish man to not take up the offer.”

“Same time tomorrow?” you asked, smiling widely when you got the man to laugh out loud; placing your hands flat against his chest as his movement was causing you to bounce ever so slightly on top of him. “Yes or no?”

“Yes.” He chuckled, tangling his hand in your hair and using the grip to tug your head down; landing your lips on his. “But we’ll make it to the bed tomorrow. I can barely fit on this couch.”

“More room sounds good. And you can tie my hands to the headboard so I can’t move while you fuck me hard into the mattress.”

“Damn, woman.” He sighed, smiling lightly as his hands continued holding your body to his. “Want me to come-“

“I’d love to make you cum again.” You cut him off, prompting him to stare at you for a few prolonged seconds before he clicked as to what you were referring to; giving you an arched eyebrow as you giggled into his chest. 

“We could both use a shower, so if you want to do anything there’s your chance.” Despite your legs still being a little on the shaky side you clambered off him and tugged on his arm, leading to him standing up and following behind you as you half ran to your bathroom; hearing him chuckling as you stumbled slightly which had one of his arms winding around your waist to keep you upright. “Lost your legs, huh?”

“They’ll come back.”

“Maybe not for a while once I’m done with you in here.”

“I’m counting on it, Frank Castle. If you don’t make my legs not work after you aren’t doing it right.”

“Is that a challenge?” Glancing back and up at him you saw the way he was gazing down at you; your lips lifting into a mischievous grin. “Because if it is, you better be ready to take the day off work tomorrow; cause you’re not gonna be able to get out that door once I’m done between your legs.”

“Then it’s a challenge.” You stated boldly, causing a smirk to twist at his lips as he gathered you up into his arms once more and headed for the shower cubicle in the bathroom attached to your bedroom. 

“Challenge accepted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed some more Frank Castle :)


End file.
